Lean on me
by crimeshowss
Summary: She felt weak and vulnerable; she wasn't herself. She has to turn to the one person she knows she can trust, her best friend. (Terrible summary, but I don't want to give anything away, please give me a chance.) Maybe Rizzles, I'll see how I feel .
1. Chapter 1

_Hell of a day!_ Maura thought to herself as she stepped out of her car. She had had to cope with the aftermath of a quadruple homicide and a suspicious burnt down office complex. Now all she wanted to do was have a glass of wine and then go to bed.

She pulled her keys out of her bag and walked up to her front door. Much to her surprise when she got there it was ajar. She grabbed her phone out of her jacket pocket and dialed Jane. No answer. Maura decided to go in so she cautiously pushed the door open and poked her head inside. There were no lights on and she couldn't hear anything so she decided that it was safe to go in. Once inside she removed her stilettos to ensure she would make as little noise as possible when walking around. She decided to head upstairs after she had checked her kitchen and living room only to find them undisturbed. She made her way towards her bedroom when she heard noises. She tiptoed towards her room, where the noises were coming from. She stood outside the door trying to gather the courage to speak. "Who's there?" There was no response. "Answer me or I'll call the police!"

"Maura, it's me." She heard a voice inside her room, a voice she would recognize anywhere.

"Jane?" She queried, still unsure about the situation at hand. She turned the handle and pushed the door open. She stepped into her room and flicked the light switch. Much to her surprise, and great relief she found her best friend sat on her bed. However much to Maura's dismay she was sobbing her eyes out. She knew that Jane hated people seeing her when she was vulnerable so she was completely unnerved at the sight before her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

She went and sat down on her bed and placed her arm around Jane protectively. "Hey, what's wrong? Wanna talk about it?" Jane shook her head, no. She pulled her friend into a tight embrace and began to feel Jane's tears causing her blouse to become damp. Maura had known Jane long enough to know that there was no point in forcing it out of her; Jane would tell her in her own time. She just had to be patient and supportive until her friend was ready. "Do you want to stay here tonight?" She asked as she ran her fingers through Jane's messy hair.

Jane nodded. "I'd like that, thank you." She said as she pulled away from the hug.

"Come on." Maura stood up and headed for the door. "I'll make some tea and we can watch TV or a movie." Jane followed Maura down the stairs and went and sat on the sofa. Maura filled up her kettle before switching it on. She grabbed two mugs out of her cupboard and spooned some herbal tea into a tea strainer. She watched as Jane made herself comfortable and began to flick through the TV channels; she enjoyed the company, especially since Jane was the first real friend she had. She carried the mugs of hot tea and set them down on the coffee table; she grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the brunette, who looked extremely on edge. Jane shuddered when she felt the blanket on her shoulders but then gratefully accepted the gesture of kindness and pulled Maura into a warm embrace. "Thanks Maura. You know, you've really changed since I first met you."

"How so?"

"You always said you weren't very good with people, but now you always know how to make me feel better whenever I'm having a terrible day. You're the most amazing best friend anyone could wish for."

"That means so much Jane, thank you. Now drink your tea before it gets cold!"

"Yes Dr. Isles!" Jane responded in a mocking tone.

* * *

The pair both placed their empty mugs of tea on the coffee table. Jane stood up, "I think I'll turn in, I'm really tired."

"Okay, I was going to head to bed soon anyway."

"I'll show myself to the guest room." She had been to Maura's house so many times, she knew where everything was, that is unless her mother decided to tidy her friend's house again.

"Jane wait."

"Yes." The detective said as she spun around so she was facing Maura.

"Are you sure you'll be alright in the guest room alone?" She asked, remembering the last time Jane had showed up at her house unannounced. The time when Hoyt had come back to haunt her, and she had stayed in the guest room with her because of how utterly petrified her friend was. "You and stay in my room if you'd like." She wanted to leave Jane the choice, knowing she was too proud to ask, but feeling that she might not want to be alone.

"Yes Maur, I think I'll be fine." She found it endearing that her friend had offered, and it wasn't as if they hadn't shared a bed before, but Jane really needed to be alone for a while.

"Okay, I'll come by and bring you some blankets in a bit that room is always freezing."

"Thanks." Jane smiled and then walked off to the guest room.

* * *

Maura showed up with an old baggy t-shirt, which Jane was surprised that she owned, and a couple of blankets. She placed the items on the end of the bed before placing a hand onto Jane's shoulder. "Whenever you're ready to talk come and find me." Jane nodded and smiled, with that Maura was gone. She headed up to her bedroom to get changed, she fixed her hair and removed her make up in her en-suite bathroom mirror, before hopping into bed. She began meditating, hoping that she would be able to clear her mind and stop stressing over what it was that was clearly bothering Jane so much. Eventually she managed to clear her head and she drifted off in to a slumber.

Maura woke in the middle of the night. She immediately found herself thinking about Jane, and what had upset her. She began to come up with worst case scenarios which just lead to endless 'what ifs…' and resulted in her not getting any more sleep. At 6am she grudgingly made her way downstairs knowing that she wouldn't be able to function on only two hours sleep without any caffeine. She began the process of making herself a double espresso.

She drank the coffee and then went back upstairs to change out of her pajamas. The caffeine had started to kick in so Maura headed back down to the kitchen and began to make Jane a coffee for when she woke up, knowing that she as a pain to be around if she hadn't had her caffeine fix. She was about to start on making breakfast when her phone began to ring. She picked it up and answered with her usual greeting. "Dr. Isles." After a brief conversation she hung up the phone before making her way to her guest room. She knocked on the door and there was no response so she decided to go in and wake Jane up. "Jane, you need to get up. Frost just called and we have a DB on the beach."

"Maur, what time is it?" Jane responded sleepily.

"It's almost seven-thirty. Come on I made you some coffee, you can drink it in the car."

"Okay." Jane said as she clambered out of the bed. "Just give me five minutes."

"Okay, I'll wait for you in the car."

* * *

**Let me know what you think, I'm still new to this :p It is greatly appreciated if you do take the time to review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, it's really short, and not very good, but its a filler chapter. I don't want to jump into the thing that Jane is hiding, y'all probably have your speculations as to what it is already. Also, if you can, listen to the song 'count on me' by Cathy Heller. It was the song I was listening to whilst writing this. It's a song which is very close to my heart, and I think it sums up Jane and Maura's relationship quite well. (I'll be putting in more songs that have inspired me in future chapters, and I might even write a song fic, who knows?) One last thing, thank you SO much to people who took the time to review :)**

* * *

Jane jumped into the passenger seat and Maura handed her a flask of coffee before pulling it of her drive. The pair drove in silence for a few minutes before Maura spoke up.

"Jane I'm worried about you."

"Don't be, I'm fine."

"Jane, please don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"So when you start crying again you want me to pretend it's nothing? You want me to walk away? I'm not going to do that, and I wouldn't want you to do that if the roles were reversed. I'm not just going to ignore the fact that something is clearly bothering you."

"Why do you have to care so much? Can you just leave it, please! I don't want to talk about it."

"I care because you're my friend Jane, my best friend. I know you're stubborn when it comes to expressing your feelings, and sometimes I have to push you or you'll never talk about what's going on and you'll continue to bottle it all up until it becomes too much for you to deal with, and then you'll slowly start to self-destruct. You're the only person I fully trust, I've never really had friends and I'm not about to lose you because you're too proud to tell me what's going on. I hate seeing you upset and I want to do whatever I can to help, but seeing as you don't want my help, or value the fact that I care about you. I'm done. I'm not putting up with this."

Having arrived at the crime scene Maura got out of the car and slammed the door shut. She heard Jane calling after her but she kept walking, distracting herself with work was the best thing for now.

* * *

"Maura, wait!" Jane called, as her eyes began to fill with tears. Maura was right she was stubborn, and she had been close to self-destruction before, that was before Maura came along. Maura who was always honest with her, no matter if it hurt, she said what had to be said, and truth be told, although she did find her irritating at times, Jane respected her for it. She had become someone who Jane had learned to fully trust, someone she could depend upon and more importantly someone who would never give up on her. Now Jane feared she had pushed her too far, she couldn't bear the thought of losing her best friend.

"Jane, are you okay?" Korsak asked, noticing the tears which were running down Jane's cheeks.

She put her head down, feeling extremely weak, and she wiped away the tears. Frost turned around to look at his partner and noticed her still red eyes. "Yeah Jane, what's wrong?"

Maura noticed her best friend hanging her head, and at a loss for words. She saw the looks of concern on the Sergeant and detectives faces and she couldn't help feeling extremely responsible. She had yelled at Jane, during a time when she obviously needed some space, and time, and a friend who she could count on. She wrapped an arm around Jane and looked at Frost and Korsak, "She's fine, just girl stuff." And then she led Jane towards the body.

"Thank you Maura, you didn't have to do that."

"What are friends for? I'm sorry I yelled at you, you needed some space and I should have respected that. I shouldn't have said the things I said."

"Maur, you were completely justified in everything that you said, you're my best friend and I don't want to lose you. I'm so sorry I didn't mean anything that I said." Maura pulled her into a warm embrace.

"So, we're okay?"

"Yes."

"I meant what I said, I'm here for you, whenever you need me; whenever you're ready."

* * *

"Jane, I've signed off to have the body sent back to the morgue, are you ready to go back?"

"I'll get a ride with Frost, I'm not quite done yet. Thanks though."

"Okay, I'll see you later then." Maura headed back to her car, and back to the morgue.


End file.
